1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning devices and, particularly, to a positioning device which can position workpieces in multiple positions.
2. Description of Related Art
A positioning device is usually used to position a workpiece to be machined to a desired position. To position a number of workpieces in their respective positions, usually they need to be manually adjusted to different positions, which is time-consuming.